A conventional teeing board or ground as found in a golf driving range is usually made flat so that a golfer who practices the teeing operation can only play the drive on a flat board and can not simulate the real drive and swing motion as standing on rugged a golf course, thereby influencing the training or practicing efficiency for playing a golf.
The present inventor has found this drawback of a conventional teeing board of a training site and invented the present height-adjustable collapsible swing stand.